Currently, a mobile subscriber needs to access a video service provider platform via the network of a mobile operator to retrieve a video program. However, this manner will result in considerable bandwidth consumption between the network of a mobile operator and a video service provider platform. In order to solve this problem, each video service provider will generally deploy an Edge CDN (Edge Content Delivery Network) node in the network of a mobile operator, respectively, which Edge CDN node may be used for buffering a video content that is frequently accessed, such that the Edge CDN node may directly provide the video content to a mobile subscriber without communication with the video service provider platform needed. However, this solution has some problems. For example, each video service provider needs to deploy Edge CDN nodes in the network of a mobile operator respectively, which increases the deployment cost and easily causes a deployment problem; respective Edge CDN nodes only communicate with respective video service providers, there lacks interaction between the respective Edge CDN nodes such that for the same video, it is still needed to be buffered in each Edge CDN nodes, respectively, which causes wastes of storage space. Therefore, during the video transmitting process, it is a problem that needs to be solved regarding how to lower the deployment difficulty, reduce bandwidth resource demands, and increase sharing.